The present disclosure relates to packaging, and particularly to child-resistant packaging. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to child-resistant packaging that includes a closure-release control mechanism used to release a closure from a container.
Child-resistant packaging is used to store products such as cleaning products. To prevent unwanted opening by children, such packaging is often configured to require multiple actions to remove a closure from a companion container.